


it's a mean world that I've known | я познал жестокий мир

by Summer__child



Series: Where the Devil Don't Go (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Warming, Dark Porn, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Human Furniture, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Slavery, Обездвиживание, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Сексуальное насилие, Сексуальное рабство, Унижение, анальный секс, ангст, даб-кон, дарк, минет, отклонение от канона
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer__child/pseuds/Summer__child
Summary: Локи принадлежит Грандмастеру еще на одну ночь. И Локи подозревает, что она будет очень долгой.
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki, Грандмастер/Локи
Series: Where the Devil Don't Go (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762990
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	it's a mean world that I've known | я познал жестокий мир

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's a mean world that I've known](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821970) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



Когда Локи увидел Тора, он был почти убежден, что это всего лишь игры его собственного воображения. Что это галлюцинация, и не важно, что в тот момент он был все еще почти трезв (или явно недостаточно пьян, если судить по предвкушающему блеску в глазах Крии). Увидеть Тора вот так, после столь долгого перерыва, шагающего прямо к нему с воистину грозовым выражением на лице… вся эта ситуация казалась настолько ошеломляющей и такой… невероятной.

Но уже в следующее мгновение он осознал, что, нет, Тор был абсолютно реален. Тор был реален и _действительно здесь_. И ужасная, смертельно опасная надежда вновь встрепенулась.

Ему не следовало настолько глупо рассчитывать на то, что все окажется так просто.

* * *

Уйти от Тора, не оглядываясь, стало, наверное, самым трудным поступком в жизни Локи.

Не помогало и то, что он спиной чувствовал взгляд брата, тянущий его обратно, заставляющий отчаянно желать немедленно развернуться и закричать: « _Спаси меня, пожалуйста, спаси_ ». Но он этого не сделал. Каким-то чудом он сумел сдержаться.

– Вау, – протянул Грандмастер, опуская тяжелую руку на плечи Локи. – Вау, это и правда было… _нечто_. Ты удивил меня, Ло! Просто… сбежать вот _так_. И хуже того, с этим твоим… никудышным братом. О чем ты только думал?

Локи судорожно попытался найти хороший ответ на этот вопрос. Хотя не был уверен, что в данной ситуации этот хороший ответ вообще _существует_.

– Я не ожидал его здесь увидеть, – произнес он.

– Это не дает ответа на мой вопрос, – заметил Грандмастер укоризненно. Его пальцы нетерпеливо забарабанили по плечу Локи. – Знаешь, я ведь мог бы… по-настоящему обидеться. За то, что ты решил просто исчезнуть, не сказав мне ни слова, после всего, что я для тебя сделал.

« _Мне подвернулась возможность. И я решил, что увидел путь к побегу_ ». Но, может быть, еще не все было потеряно. Однако, Локи не собирался строить иллюзии по поводу состояния, в котором Грандмастер планировал вернуть его Тору. Он заметил, что на этот счет никаких обещаний не прозвучало.

– Я прошу прощения, Грандмастер.

– Хмм, – хмыкнул Грандмастер, изучая его внимательным взглядом чуть прищуренных глаз. – Ты искренне раскаиваешься? Правда?

Локи сглотнул.

– Правда, – отозвался он, потому что действительно раскаивался… в некотором смысле. Он сожалел, что не смог убраться оттуда быстрее. И где-то гораздо глубже сожалел, что не оправдал надежд.

– А мне кажется, что ты говоришь то, что я, по-твоему, хочу услышать, – сообщил Грандмастер почти обвиняющим тоном. Локи замотал головой.

– Нет, Грандмастер. Я… был под влиянием момента.

– Мм. Видимо, он действительно обладает некой… притягательностью, наш Лорд Грома. Ухитрился переманить моего чемпиона, и потом Сталкера-142… и теперь тебя тоже. – Грандмастер вздохнул. – Что ж, наверное, я мог бы отметить некоторую привлекательность. В основном, мускулистость.

В животе у Локи что-то неприятно перевернулось.

– Не в этом… – начал было он и тут же захлопнул рот. Грандмастер покосился на него, вздернув бровь, но, судя по всему, решил оставить этот комментарий без внимания.

– Ладно, неважно, – пробормотал он. – А что важно… это _ты_ , Ло. И наша задача сделать сегодняшнюю ночь, хм, полной воспоминаний.

Локи нервно облизнул губы, чувствуя, как все внутренности моментально скрутило в тугой узел.

– И как… как ты собираешься этого достичь?

– Это сюрприз, – безмятежно проворковал Грандмастер. – Я не могу вот так сразу раскрыть все свои карты. Хотя… уверяю тебя, у меня _множество_ интересных идей.

Он легонько подтолкнул Локи к возвышающемуся перед ними зданию с огромными стеклянными окнами, и Локи изо всех сил постарался подавить поднимающийся изнутри ужас, вопящий, что он добровольно идет на заклание.

– Даже не дашь мне ни одного намека? – осмелился поинтересоваться он. Грандмастер остановился, развернулся к нему и двумя пальцами подцепил его подбородок.

– Ло, – произнес Грандмастер. – Не пойми меня неправильно, но… здесь _я_ командую, ясно? Что означает… как я скажу, так и будет.

У Локи кровь застыла в жилах. Грандмастер крайне редко чувствовал необходимость выражаться настолько однозначно. И то, что он делал это сейчас…

– Разумеется, – выдохнул Локи едва слышно. – Я в твоем распоряжении.

« _Одна ночь_ , – напомнил он самому себе. – _Ты сможешь продержаться всего одну ночь_ ».

« _Зависит от ночи_ », – промурлыкал мрачный голос из темных глубин его сознания, и Локи приложил все усилия, чтобы немедленно его заткнуть.

– Да, верно, – согласился Грандмастер. – Верно, в моем полном распоряжении. Еще один раз. Ну, не _один_. У нас впереди целая ночь, мм? И я точно знаю, на сколько тебя _хватает_. Так что… давай извлечем максимальную пользу из отведенного нам времени.

Он наклонился ближе и выдохнул на губы Локи, почти целуя, но потом быстро отстранился и, приобняв Локи за талию, направил его к двери.

« _Тор, спаси меня_ », – промелькнуло в голове Локи. Но нет. Может быть, Тор действительно был рядом, но Локи по-прежнему оставался в одиночестве.

* * *

Грандмастер привел его в свой номер – роскошный, просторный и удобный, но больше всего внимание Локи привлекала кровать, потому что его мозг уже лихорадочно перебирал различные сценарии того, что совсем скоро может на ней произойти. Грандмастер остановился у него за спиной и слегка сжал его плечи.

– Ну что ж, сладенький, – проговорил он. – Давай-ка… почему бы тебе не сбросить несколько слоев ткани, ммм?

– Конечно, – отозвался Локи, перебарывая оцепенение, и поднял руку, чтобы начать расстегивать тунику, но Грандмастер перехватил его запястье.

– Нет, – сказал он. – Вообще-то, притормози. Лучше… оставим это на тебе еще на минутку, хорошо? У нас впереди целая ночь. К чему такая спешка?

Желудок Локи нехорошо свело.

– Действительно, ни к чему, – пробормотал он, пытаясь угадать, понять, что именно планирует для него Грандмастер. В голове мельтешило слишком много различных вариантов. А еще больше было тех, до которых ему не дано было догадаться.

– Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить, моя конфетка? Я хочу.

Грандмастер прошествовал к миниатюрному бару, расположенному на другом конце комнаты, и начал в нем копаться. Локи наблюдал за ним, не смея шевелиться, пока он не вернулся с двумя одинаковыми на вид стаканами пузырящейся жидкости. Локи уставился на свой.

– Ты туда что-то подмешал? – спросил он напрямую. Грандмастер нахмурился.

– _Боже мой_ , Ло. Ты так говоришь, словно… а если и подмешал, то что?

Локи осознал, что на самом деле это уже не имело значения, и, пожав плечами, отхлебнул. Недовольная складка между бровями Грандмастера разгладилась.

– Так-то лучше, – заметил он. – Я все еще… все еще пытаюсь разобраться в том, что думаю по поводу всей этой… ситуации. По поводу твоего поступка.

Локи рвано выдохнул, по его телу прокатилась волна дрожи.

– Грандмастер, как я уже сказал, я…

– Просишь прощения, да, да, я слышал. – Грандмастер небрежно отмахнулся. – Но твое раскаяние ничего не… _исправляет_. И, знаешь, это очень тяжело, потому что я хочу тебя простить, чтобы не заканчивать на плохой ноте, но…

Локи нервно отхлебнул еще один глоток.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я загладил свою вину? – осторожно предположил он.

– О, ты непременно ее загладишь, – с легкостью согласился Грандмастер. – В этом и заключается суть сегодняшней ночи, верно? Но я… говорил не об этом. Я говорил обо _мне_. О том, что я думаю.

Он тоже отхлебнул из своего стакана, поставил его, шагнул ближе и, расправив складки собственной туники, опустил ладони на талию Локи.

– Когда я увидел тебя в первый раз, – начал Грандмастер, притягивая его ближе, – ты тогда пробрался на мою вечеринку, помнишь? Мне хватило одного взгляда, и я подумал: « _ооо, вот этот вот, он непременно будет проблемным_ ». С первого же взгляда. Я буквально… учуял твою натуру. И сам этот факт… если честно, он был одной из причин, по которым мне было просто необходимо сделать тебя своим.

– Я польщен, – пробормотал Локи слегка подрагивающим голосом.

– И заслуженно, – кивнул Грандмастер. – Но я оказался прав, разве нет? Ну, разумеется, я всегда прав. Ты _действительно_ очаровательный… очаровательный маленький смутьян. – Грандмастер начал оттеснять его обратно к кровати, пока Локи не уперся в ее край.

Его и без того прерывистое от нервозности дыхание участилось еще сильнее. Мысли судорожно метались в голове в попытках отыскать верную стратегию.

– Мне казалось… что тебе это нравилось.

– Конечно! – воскликнул Грандмастер. – Конечно, нравилось. Очень. Это было так весело. Словно… словно такая небольшая игра. То есть, сколько усилий мне потребовалось, только чтобы затащить тебя в постель… такая _кокетка_. – Он огладил ладонями все еще скрытую слоем ткани задницу Локи. – Ммм. Хотя, оно того стоило. Определенно.

Локи почувствовал, как начинает гореть его лицо, и отвернулся, но Грандмастер тут же вернул его голову обратно.

– Ну-ка, – проговорил он. – Не прячься от меня, когда я пытаюсь вести с тобой _диалог_.

Локи уставился на Грандмастера, ощущая, как трепыхается в груди отчаянная паника.

– О чем?

– О _тебе_ , разумеется, – отозвался Грандмастер. – И о том, как мы дошли до… _такого_. Я просто _не понимаю_. Не понимаю, почему ты… – Его рука отклонилась от намеченного курса и легонько обхватила член Локи, и тот не успел проглотить вырвавшийся без спросу тихий вздох. – Разве я не давал тебе все, чего ты хотел?

« _Ты давал мне столько всего, что я буквально тонул_ ».

– Грандмастер, – выдавил он. – Не в этом…

– Тихо, – велел Грандмастер строго, а его ладонь между делом начала выводить медленные, осторожные круги. – Сейчас я говорю.

« _Это трудно назвать диалогом, если ты не позволяешь мне высказаться_ », – промелькнуло в голове Локи, но это настойчивое давление сильно… отвлекало. И ему хватало ума не озвучивать подобные мысли.

– Видишь ли, я просто… я думал, что у нас все хорошо. – Рука Грандмастера немного сдвинулась и чуть-чуть сжалась, и Локи судорожно втянул в себя воздух. – А теперь, мне кажется, что, может быть, ты этого… не ценил. Не ценил того, насколько тебе _повезло_. Многие готовы _жизнь_ отдать, лишь бы оказаться на твоем месте. – Грандмастер замер, сверля его внимательным взглядом. – Тебе это известно?

– Известно, – проговорил Локи слегка дрожащим голосом.

– Правда? Потому что ты… я не _обязан_ был выбирать именно тебя. На твоем месте мог оказаться кто-нибудь другой. Но тут появился ты, как аппетитный десерт прямо у меня под носом… и я никогда не умел противостоять соблазнам. Да и зачем? И ты _действительно_ был соблазнительным… моя сладкая конфетка.

Ладонь начала сжиматься более ритмично, и бедра Локи инстинктивно подались ей навстречу, но Грандмастер тут же убрал руку.

– А, – предостерег он. – Мы… мы будем двигаться в моем темпе. Хотя… хотя, почему бы тебе не избавиться от всей этой одежды прямо сейчас, сладенький? А потом забирайся на кровать. И ты у нас такой _скользкий_ проказник, так что… давай-ка мы примем меры для того, чтобы ты лежал на ней _смирно_.

По спине Локи пробежал мерзкий холодок. Он прекрасно знал, что это означает, и несмотря на то, что иногда ему удавалось получить удовольствие от этой игры, сегодня ему совершенно не казалась _привлекательной_ идея быть связанным. Хотя, на самом деле, путы в данной ситуации были всего лишь физическим проявлением его и без того однозначного положения.

Грандмастер отодвинулся, давая Локи достаточно места, чтобы снять одежду, и, окинув его фигуру оценивающим взглядом, одобрительно хмыкнул, отчего щеки Локи опять порозовели. Забравшись на кровать, он улегся на спину.

– Хм, – протянул Грандмастер. – Другой стороной, моя конфетка.

Холодок проскользнул куда-то глубже, выгоняя из его тела остатки возбуждения. Если перспектива оказаться связанным сегодня не вызывала у него восторга, то перспектива оказаться связанным и лишенным возможности наблюдать за действиями Грандмастера нравилась ему еще меньше. И у него возникало такое ощущение, что Грандмастеру это было отлично известно.

– Быстрее, Ло-ло, – поторопил тот настойчивей, и Локи поспешно вытеснил эти мысли из головы и перевернулся.

Это… не должно было быть так трудно. В конце концов, он не впервые совершал нечто подобное. Грандмастер опробовал столько вариантов применения его тела, что Локи давно потерял счет. То, что происходило сейчас, было самым обычным делом.

« _Тогда почему тебе так страшно?_ »

Грандмастер начал с его лодыжек и, намурлыкивая какой-то мотивчик, пристегнул их к столбикам кровати кандалами, которые определенно являлись более прочными, чем казались на первый взгляд. Дальше настала очередь рук, и вскоре Локи уже оказался распятым в позе звезды, лицом вниз и абсолютно обнаженным. И слишком хорошо осведомленным о беспомощности своего положения. И о присутствии Грандмастера, близость которого отдавалась низкой пульсацией могущества по его обостренным нервам.

– Вот так, – проворковал Грандмастер, опуская ладонь на шею Локи. – Вот и… хорошо. Знаешь, а ты действительно выглядишь просто _потрясающе_ , разложенный вот так, напоказ. – Его пальцы проскользили вниз вдоль позвоночника, оставляя после себя волны мурашек, и отстранились. Локи едва слышно выдохнул, и тут же вскрикнул, когда Грандмастер внезапно отвесил ему увесистый, обжигающий шлепок по заднице.

– Превосходно, – объявил Грандмастер и отошел.

Локи _слышал_ его удаляющиеся шаги. Шелест его одежды, шумное прихлебывание коктейля и немедленно последовавший комментарий: «хмм, слишком много льда». Пошевелив пальцами, Локи рефлекторно потянул за кандалы, распинающие его тело немного сильнее комфортного уровня.

– Грандмастер? – окликнул он неуверенно.

– Что такое, мой сладкий?

Локи облизнул губы, пытаясь придумать, как бы спросить: « _что ты собираешься со мной делать?_ », не задавая этого вопроса напрямую. Неподдающиеся оковы порождали легкий туман в его голове. Он усилием воли заставил себя сосредоточиться и повернул голову, но Грандмастер все равно не попадал в поле его зрения.

– Ты же не пытаешься намекнуть, что… тебе уже _не терпится_ , правда? – поинтересовался Грандмастер. – Потому что я… я должен кое-что прояснить. Сегодняшняя ночь не для _тебя_ , Ло. Вот в чем твоя проблема. Ты думаешь, что все в этом мире… только _для тебя и тебя одного_.

Локи захотелось расхохотаться. « _Это я так думаю?_ »

– Но прямо сейчас… сейчас все для _меня_. Сегодня будет то, что хочу я. И в данный момент я хочу просто… насладиться своим напитком, расслабиться… отдохнуть, понимаешь? А ты здесь в качестве… украшения.

Лицо Локи вспыхнуло, и он закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как стыд и унижение расползаются по телу, как прилившая к щекам кровь. Ему уже давно пора было привыкнуть к этому… обыденному пренебрежению, к _презрению_. Но какая-то его часть до сих пор пыталась съежиться в комочек всякий раз, когда Грандмастер так явно это демонстрировал. « _Ты ничтожество. И всем на тебя наплевать_ ». Этот урок вдалбливали в него снова и снова, но до него все равно _никак не доходило_.

Повернув голову так, чтобы можно было уткнуться горящим лицом в матрас, он мысленно отчитал себя за глупость. Если это – худшее из того, что ему грозит, то он может смело считать себя счастливчиком.

– Я подумывал о том, чтобы пригласить несколько друзей, – проговорил Грандмастер после внушительной паузы, нарушаемой только постукиванием кубиков льда о стенки стакана и его мелодичным намурлыкиванием себе под нос. – Знаешь… наверное, я мог бы даже продавать _билеты_ , если бы захотел. Но я решил… я решил проявить отзывчивость. Оставить этот раз только между нами. – Его пальцы словно бы мимоходом задели лодыжку Локи, и тот подскочил, дергаясь в оковах. – Вот это да, – протянул Грандмастер, усмехаясь. – А ты сегодня немного… эм, взвинченный, а?

« _Разве меня можно в этом упрекнуть?_ » – подумал Локи, но вслух ничего не сказал. Грандмастер хмыкнул, хотя и не особенно довольно, и провел пальцем сверху вниз по ноге Локи.

– Но какое великолепие, – пробормотал он. – Я имею в виду, когда ты не позволяешь себе… трепать языком не по делу и когда не, эм… не пытаешься сбежать с моим бывшим гладиатором, ты даже… Мне следовало _постоянно_ держать тебя в таком виде. Ну, хм, не обязательно в комплекте с кроватью, но… обнаженным. Может быть, с кляпом. И с какой стати я вообще разрешал тебе надевать одежду, Ло-ло?

Лицо Локи нестерпимо горело. И, хуже того, вместе со стыдом на него медленно наползало обжигающее возбуждение. Мышцы бедер непроизвольно напряглись, и Грандмастер одобрительно присвистнул.

– О, ммм. Ты, эм… ты пытаешься красоваться передо мной? Надеешься, что я буду меньше на тебя сердиться, если тебе удастся выставить себя в наиболее выгодном свете?

Локи снова нервно облизнул губы.

– Эта тактика работает?.. – начал было он, но сорвался на вскрик, когда Грандмастер тут же с силой шлепнул его по ноге.

– А, – воскликнул Грандмастер. – Разве я _позволял_ тебе говорить? Помнишь – украшение.

Жар внизу живота вспыхнул с новой силой, а член слегка вздрогнул.

– Так-то лучше, – похвалил Грандмастер, когда Локи не проронил больше ни слова. – Гораздо лучше, видишь? – Он провел ладонью по бедру Локи с такой задумчивой размеренностью, словно под его пальцами был пушистый ковер или одеяло. – Все становится намного проще, когда ты ведешь себя как… когда ты не забываешь, чем именно являешься, моя конфетка.

« _Чем именно являешься_ ». О, да, это Локи прекрасно помнил.

Это должно быть так просто, – подумал он про себя, – взять и позволить себе соскользнуть обратно в ту жизнь, которой он жил до того, как увидел Тора. Как будто этой встречи вообще не было. И все его желания были по-прежнему сосредоточены исключительно на Грандмастере. Если бы ему только удалось вернуться к этому состоянию…

Грандмастер сел на кровать. Локи почувствовал, как прогнулся матрас, и его дыхание участилось. Грандмастер опустил ладонь на его поясницу, чуть выше задницы, и начал выводить на коже маленькие круги. Локи услышал, как он отхлебнул еще глоток и отставил стакан.

А потом без смазки засунул сразу два пальца в задницу Локи.

Локи со вскриком дернулся вперед в инстинктивной попытке отстраниться, но обхватывающие его лодыжки кандалы не позволяли простора для маневра. Сквозь сомкнутые губы прорвался тихий стон, и он несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь расслабиться и привыкнуть к ощущениям.

– Мм, – протянул Грандмастер, совершая ленивые движения пальцами, от которых по позвоночнику Локи растекалось жжение, подпитывающее разгорающийся внизу живота огонь извращенного желания, с восторгом реагирующего на подобное унижение. – Вот так. Знаешь, я думал, что… просто оставлю тебя в таком виде на подольше, но перед тобой так трудно устоять, хмм. Что ж, я всегда говорил, что интерактивное искусство лучше всего. – Грандмастер ускорил движения руки, все еще всухую, и Локи стиснул зубы и судорожно вздохнул. Пальчики на его ногах сами собой поджались, пока он отчаянно пытался… просто расслабиться. Отдаться. Это уже давно должно было войти в привычку. И все равно его тело продолжало бунтовать.

– Что скажешь, Ло-ло? – поинтересовался Грандмастер невозмутимо. – Можно мне опробовать товар?

Локи с трудом сглотнул и зажмурился.

– Конечно, Грандмастер, – выдавил он хрипло. И Грандмастер отвесил ему еще один шлепок, на этот раз по другому бедру.

– Ага, – предостерегающе произнес он. – Опять ты за старое! _Разговорчики_. Глупыш, мне не нужно _спрашивать у тебя разрешения_.

Локи заставил себя молча кивнуть. Грандмастер извлек пальцы, и вскоре позади раздался звук размазываемого по коже масла. Локи изо всех сил постарался не напрягаться, отчаянно жалея, что не может увидеть или каким-нибудь образом узнать…

Грандмастер навис над ним, а потом со стоном толкнулся внутрь, буквально насаживая Локи на свой член и растягивая колечко мышц почти до предела. Локи стиснул кулаки, тяжело дыша и натягивая удерживающие его на месте оковы. Вес Грандмастера мертвым грузом вдавливал его тело в матрас.

– О, да, – почти промурлыкал Грандмастер. – Хорошо и… как раз по размеру. Идеально. Кто-то свыше, ах… кто-то свыше создал твою задницу специально для меня, как думаешь?

На этот раз Локи вспомнил, что ему запрещено отвечать. Он прижался лбом к матрасу и постарался не обращать внимания на неприятное ощущение в животе, похожее на помесь тошноты с рефлекторным возбуждением, будто его тело уже заранее готовилось сдаться и лишить его даже намека на контроль. Лишить его контроля даже над такой малостью как собственный оргазм.

Грандмастер застыл в неподвижности, погруженный целиком в тело Локи, пока сам Локи отчаянно пытался не издать ни единого звука. Но когда на его бедро опустилась рука, Локи резко дернулся. Однако, Грандмастер только рассмеялся.

– Ох, сладкий мой, – проворковал он. – Расслабься немного, будь любезен? Совсем… совсем чуть-чуть. Я хочу иметь возможность двигаться _с комфортом_. – Он качнул бедрами, демонстрируя свою точку зрения, и мышцы Локи рефлекторно сократились. Грандмастер тихо хмыкнул и остановился, впиваясь пальцами в кожу Локи. – Это не… _расслабление_ , Ло.

– Ты… усложняешь задачу, – выдавил Локи и тут же напрягся, ожидая очередного удара. Но Грандмастер только фыркнул.

– Я не спрашивал, как _ты_ себя чувствуешь, – заявил он. – Я попросил тебя сделать кое-что для _меня_. Так что… может быть, все же постараешься?

Локи изо всех сил попытался заставить себя расслабиться. И, видимо, ему это все-таки удалось, как минимум до приемлемого состояния, потому что Грандмастер воскликнул: 

– Ага, _совсем_ другое дело, – и отодвинулся, потирая головку члена о чувствительный анус Локи, прежде чем снова толкнуться внутрь. 

Локи сосредоточился на том, чтобы сохранить это расслабленное состояние, пока Грандмастер продолжал трахать его затянутыми, почти ленивыми рывками. И со временем терпеть стало легче. Его тело постепенно приспособилось, и в животе начало разгораться удовольствие. К сожалению, трения, которое он получал, – ни внутри, ни со стороны члена, – не хватало на что-то кроме мимолетной волны жара и легкой затуманенности в голове. Этого было недостаточно, чтобы притвориться, будто происходящее было его собственным выбором. Но уже хватало, чтобы возненавидеть себя за эти жалкие крупицы наслаждения. За желание, чтобы Грандмастер прикоснулся к нему, или немного сменил угол, или дал Локи достаточно свободы, чтобы он мог потереться о простыни…

Грандмастер остановился, вздохнул и отстранился. Локи заморгал, выныривая из окутавшей его сознание дымки. Он не почувствовал, чтобы Грандмастер кончил.

– Грандмастер? – пробормотал он слегка заплетающимся языком.

– Мне кажется… пришло время для еще одного напитка, ммм? У меня что-то в горле пересохло.

Локи услышал, как Грандмастер отошел, и по привычке попытался обернуться, но его движения были по-прежнему серьезно ограничены. С поутихшим возбуждением на первый план снова выдвинулось жжение в заднице и ноющая боль в чересчур растянутых плечах.

И в глубине, под этой коллекцией неприятных ощущений, опять зашевелилось унижение. Это было настолько очевидное напоминание, максимально далекое от утонченных намеков. « _Ты предмет. Вещь, которой я буду пользоваться как захочу и когда захочу_ ».

Локи несколько раз с усилием сглотнул и постарался отрешиться, расслабить каждую мышцу и позволить мыслям ускользнуть куда-то вдаль. Оставить вместо себя одно лишь тело, с которым его нынешний владелец может делать все, что пожелает.

Однако, мысли о Торе тут же упрямо замаячили где-то на окраине его сознания. Воспоминания о сильных руках, удерживающих его от падения, пока порожденная диском подчинения боль терзала его тело. Потрясение и ужас на лице Тора, когда тот наконец сложил все кусочки головоломки и осознал, чем занимался Локи ради выживания. « _Я не уйду без него_ », – сказал он тем самым типично Торовым уверенным тоном, словно бросал вызов самому мирозданию.

У Локи свело живот, и он тут же одернул себя прочь от этих опасных размышлений. Точнее, попытался.

– Мм, – протянул Грандмастер. – Отлично. Ты должен… ты должен попробовать этот коктейль. Хотя, наверное, не сейчас… мне бы не хотелось тебя двигать. И, знаешь, ты так замечательно смотришься с этого ракурса… так аппетитно, честное слово.

Локи снова уткнулся лицом в матрас и зажмурился.

– Я твой, если ты меня хочешь, – оцепенело проговорил он.

– Разумеется, мой! Тебе вовсе не обязательно напоминать мне об этом, – рассмеялся Грандмастер. Локи услышал, как он подошел ближе, а потом внезапно ощутил, как холодное дно стакана опустилось на его спину. – Не шевелись, – приказал Грандмастер. – Это, хм, очень хороший напиток. И крайне дорогой алкоголь. Так что… не пролей.

Локи застыл, едва дыша.

– Отлично, – проворковал Грандмастер, разминая одной рукой его ягодицы. Локи словно издалека услышал собственный стон и снова покраснел. – А теперь, давай-ка, хмм…

Грандмастер деловито просунул внутрь один палец, и Локи судорожно выдохнул, но тут же снова замер, почувствовав, как зашатался стакан.

– Осторожнее! – воскликнул Грандмастер. – Чуть не уронил. Что я тебе велел?

– Не шевелиться, – пробормотал Локи.

– Именно, – подтвердил Грандмастер и начал медленно и целенаправленно массировать пальцем ту самую чувствительную точку. Локи застонал, и его бедра едва не дернулись навстречу прикосновениям, или попытались вжаться в кровать, но он тут же опомнился и снова застыл. Его дыхание становилось все более рваным с каждой секундой, и ему приходилось зажмуриваться всякий раз, как Грандмастер очередным точным нажатием отправлял новую волну притупленной пульсации прямиком в его член.

– Грандмастер, – выдохнул он едва слышно.

– Мм? – Голос Грандмастера казался абсолютно беззаботным, словно происходящее не оказывало на него совершенно никакого эффекта. Словно он просто… отдыхал, а не выполнял самый медленный и беспощадный массаж простаты в жизни Локи, пока тот изо всех сил старался не шевелиться.

– Я… я не знаю, сколько еще смогу… продержаться, если ты не перестанешь так делать.

– Вот так? – Палец Грандмастера с силой нажал вниз, и Локи вскрикнул, дергаясь всем телом. И тут же ощутил, как накренился стоящий на его спине стакан. Локи отчаянно попытался поймать хрупкое равновесие, и все его мышцы напряглись до предела, но стакан все же выровнялся. – Упс, – весело заметил Грандмастер. – На этот раз ты был действительно близок к провалу.

– Я не хочу…

Грандмастер согнул палец и снова надавил вниз, и Локи застонал, зажмуриваясь и чувствуя, как все его мышцы разом сводит в жестокой судороге.

– Мне же… мне же на самом деле почудилось то, что я только что услышал, правда? – заискивающе поинтересовался Грандмастер. – Потому что мне показалось, что я услышал, как ты сказал, что чего-то там _не хочешь_ , и, эм… Я не помню, чтобы я _спрашивал_ твоего мнения.

Локи дважды лихорадочно сглотнул и едва различимо выдавил:

– Прости.

– Не _извиняйся_ , моя конфетка, – отмахнулся Грандмастер, возобновляя медленные, но ритмичные движения, которых буквально чуть-чуть не хватало. Но все же было достаточно, чтобы распалить _нужду_. Чтобы подогреть желание податься навстречу или потереться о простыни. Чтобы заставить умолять о продолжении. И теперь, когда стакан нагрелся до температуры его тела, о нем слишком легко было забыть.

Локи знал, что рано или поздно разольет коктейль. Но понятия не имел, что случится с ним самим после этого. Зато был отлично знаком с ужасом, намертво переплетающимся с неотвратимым удовольствием, собирающимся у него в паху и вспыхивающим с новой силой с каждым движением пальцев Грандмастера. Он просто не сможет сдерживаться бесконечно. Или, хуже того, _сможет_ , и Грандмастер непременно этому поспособствует…

Грандмастер без предупреждения остановился и забрал стакан. По всему телу Локи тут же прокатилась волна дрожи от неописуемого облегчения, когда он услышал, как Грандмастер отхлебнул глоток напитка.

– Молодец, – почти ласково похвалил тот. – Я не… я правда не ожидал, что ты справишься. Ты меня впечатлил.

Локи ощутил прилив тепла и уже открыл было рот, чтобы сказать « _спасибо_ », но стоило ему осознать, что именно он собирался произнести, как внутри всколыхнулось ядовитое отвращение. А потом оба чувства потонули в вопле, когда Грандмастер снова ворвался в его тело, тревожа членом раздразненную до гиперчувствительности плоть, отчего удовольствие опять перетекло в боль. Но избавленный от необходимости оставаться неподвижным, Локи подался навстречу толчкам, приподнимая бедра и без слов предлагая собственное тело для чужого наслаждения, как шлюха, которой он и являлся. Шлюха, которой сделал его Грандмастер. И которой он останется навсегда…

« _Прекрати. Заткнись_ ».

На этот раз Грандмастер трахал его сильными и быстрыми рывками, которые превращали жжение во что-то более острое. Боль прошивала все его тело с каждым толчком бедер Грандмастера. И это вполне походило на некоторые его фантазии, так что он смог наконец-то позволить себе почувствовать наслаждение. Разрешить себе сдаться, а своему телу – инстинктивно отреагировать на происходящее и начать постепенно подбираться к разрядке. И Локи слышал, что Грандмастер тоже подходит к финалу, потому что знал, как изменяется его дыхание и сбивается ритм при приближении к оргазму. И облегченно выдохнул, понимая, что это означает если не конец, то хотя бы передышку.

Грандмастер замер, но за этим не последовало привычного потока горячей спермы. Член Грандмастера продолжал пульсировать в заднице Локи, тогда как его собственный оказался зажат между его животом и простынями и уже начинал неприятно саднить. Кроме того, в результате рывков Грандмастера, снова и снова дергающих закованное тело Локи, ноющая боль разлилась вокруг его окольцованных лодыжек.

Его собственное удовольствие опять ускользнуло за пределы досягаемости, в очередной раз оставляя его один на один с болезненным осознанием реальности всего происходящего. И нереальности его фантазий.

– Вот видишь, – проговорил Грандмастер. – Вот это очень приятно. То, как ты, эм… _подрагиваешь_. Эти крохотные сокращения, словно… – Он слегка сдвинулся, и Локи тут же напрягся. Грандмастер застонал. – Да, _именно это_. Сделай так еще раз.

Локи почувствовал, как вспыхнуло его лицо, но послушно напряг мышцы. Он мог бы поклясться, что ощущал сердцебиение Грандмастера, пульсирующее внутри погруженного в него члена и разливающегося горячими волнами по его телу.

– Я мог бы просто лежать вот так, – заметил Грандмастер. – А ты, хм… мог бы греть мой член. Ты же не возражаешь? Тебе же хочется быть полезным, правда, мой сладкий?

У Локи в животе разлился жидкий огонь унижения, и он закрыл глаза, словно мог таким образом отгородиться от этой реальности. Будто тот факт, что Грандмастер не видел его лица, имел хоть какое-то значение.

– Я знаю, что хочется, – промурлыкал Грандмастер. – Я знаю, как сильно ты жаждешь быть _хорошим_ для меня. И знаю, как ты _счастлив_ , когда я тобой доволен. Именно поэтому я совершенно не понимаю, почему ты возжелал сбежать! Ты же должен был понимать, что меня это совсем не обрадует. – Он снова сдвинулся, и с губ Локи сорвался непрошеный стон.

– Я просто… я не… – Слова отказывались складываться в предложения, а мысли казались слишком расплывчатыми и запутанными.

– Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, Ло-ло, – велел Грандмастер, проводя пальцами по его бедру. – Скажи это вслух. Скажи, как сильно хочешь быть хорошим для меня.

Грандмастер опять отстранился, выскальзывая из него, и Локи услышал собственный прерывистый стон. Его онемевшие губы зашевелились, формируя слова.

– Я хочу быть хорошим для тебя, Грандмастер.

– И у тебя _получается_ , – проворковал тот. – Ты _такой хороший_ , мой сладенький, и доставляешь мне столько удовольствия.

На этот раз Грандмастер вошел в него легко и гладко, – потому что растянутая задница Локи принимала член безо всякого сопротивления, – и трахал его, не останавливаясь, до самого оргазма. Своего оргазма, но не оргазма Локи.

Локи услышал, как Грандмастер выдохнул, когда кончил, и почувствовал, как сперма в несколько толчков заполнила его задницу.

А потом Грандмастер просто ушел, оставляя Локи лежать, распластанным на животе, и судорожно ловить ртом воздух, с вытекающей из ноющего заднего прохода спермой и тупой пульсацией неудовлетворенного возбуждения в паху.

– Вот так, – донесся до него довольный голос Грандмастера. – Неплохое начало.

Локи содрогнулся всем телом. Сколько времени уже прошло?

Сколько ему еще осталось?

* * *

Грандмастер оставил Локи лежать прикованным к кровати, с высыхающими на коже потеками спермы и пота, которые, испаряясь, порождали ощущение холода и легкий озноб. Локи слышал, как тот, насвистывая, прогуливается по комнате, и сосредоточился на собственном дыхании, гадая, а не забыл ли Грандмастер вообще о его присутствии. (Такое уже случалось раньше.)

И когда Грандмастер наконец появился в поле его зрения, Локи почти испытал облегчение. Особенно когда Грандмастер ему улыбнулся. Что было несусветной глупостью, потому что улыбки Грандмастера не значили ровным счетом ничего.

– Как у нас дела? – поинтересовался Грандмастер. – Мы уже, хм, хотим избавиться от этих штучек? – Он постучал пальцем по окольцовывающим конечности Локи кандалам, и тот заколебался с ответом, разрываясь между честностью и неуверенностью по поводу того, что именно хотел услышать от него Грандмастер.

– А ты этого хочешь? – наконец спросил он, и Грандмастер рассмеялся.

– Хороший ответ! Ты у меня такой умный мальчик, верно? Очень находчивый. – Грандмастер почти нежным жестом заправил прядку волос Локи за ухо. – Думаю, что… я же не могу держать тебя в наручниках _всю_ ночь, правда? Ну, то есть, _могу_ , но тогда… тогда это сильно сократит количество возможных вариантов того, что я мог бы с тобой _сделать_ , а мне не хочется, чтобы нам сегодня мешали какие-либо ограничения. – По ходу монолога он отстегнул левое запястье Локи и, обойдя кровать, занялся правым. Локи просто позволил затекшим рукам упасть на простыни, однако, как только его лодыжки тоже оказались свободны, его захлестнуло желание свернуться в компактный комочек.

– Вот так, – проворковал Грандмастер, поглаживая его по спине. – Почему бы тебе не сесть и не размять немного плечи, мм? Хочешь пить, котенок?

– Да, – проговорил Локи, медленно перекатываясь на бок и принимая сидячее положение. Из него тут же вытекла еще одна порция спермы, оставляя на простынях мокрые пятна. Грандмастер окинул его оценивающим взглядом, улыбнулся, а потом подобрал с прикроватного столика забытый стакан и шагнул ближе.

– Ноги врозь, мой сладкий, – приказал он, и Локи послушно раздвинул ноги, позволяя Грандмастеру встать между ними и поднести стакан к его губам. – Вот и хорошо. – Локи даже не попытался поднять руки, чтобы забрать стакан. Он просто проглатывал все, что попадало ему в рот, следуя за траекторией стакана и постепенно запрокидывая голову все сильнее. И ему даже удалось не вздрогнуть, когда большой палец Грандмастера проскользил по его горлу одновременно с очередным глотательным движением.

В стакане была не вода. И в перспективе эта жидкость должна была только раздразнить его жажду. Но Локи мечтал лишь о том, чтобы у него получилось хоть немного захмелеть с этого количества.

Грандмастер заставил его выпить все до последней капли, после чего просто бесцеремонно бросил стакан на пол и наклонился, накрывая рот Локи своим и обсасывая его нижнюю губу. Локи подался навстречу, снова позволяя своим мыслям ускользнуть куда-то вдаль.

Вот только воспоминание о Торе не желало покидать его сознание. Оно продолжало кружить вокруг да около. До сих пор Локи удавалось держать свою прежнюю жизнь на расстоянии, но теперь этого расстояния категорически не хватало. Он попытался сильнее прижаться к Грандмастеру, но тот сразу обхватил его за плечи и отодвинул.

– Вау, – протянул Грандмастер. – Сколько энтузиазма, мм? То есть, я могу тебя понять… теперь ты наконец-то вспоминаешь, как _хорошо_ нам было вместе, верно? Какое… какое удовольствие я тебе доставлял? В конце концов, я _превосходно_ знаю, что именно тебе нравится. – Его ладони пробежались по груди Локи и спустились к его бедрам, немного сжимая, и у Локи перехватило дыхание. – Ты же не… ты же так и не кончил, правда? Какое упущение с моей стороны. – Наклонившись ниже, Грандмастер обхватил одной рукой яички Локи и слегка потянул. Локи снова зажмурился, с тихим стоном выгибая спину. – Хочешь, чтобы я… хм. Позаботился об этой проблеме?

– Я… я… – Локи не знал, что ему полагалось ответить, и хватка Грандмастера была чуть сильнее комфортного уровня, удерживая его ровно на грани боли и удовольствия. Именно так, как ему хотелось. И все эти ощущения сводили его с ума. И, может быть, от его ответа совершенно ничего не зависело.

– Давай же, Ло. Чего ты хочешь?

– Не важно, чего хочу я, – выдохнул Локи, и Грандмастер рассмеялся.

– Верно, не важно, – согласился он. – Важно, чего хочу я. И прямо сейчас я хочу… вообще-то, довольно много чего. Но прямо сейчас я _в особенности_ хочу услышать, как ты, хм. _Умоляешь меня_.

По телу Локи пробежала волна дрожи. « _Нет_ , – возразила какая-то крохотная часть его. – _Нет, я не стану_ …»

Грандмастер вскинул брови и прижал большой палец к основанию его члена. Все мышцы Локи скрутило судорогой, и, о, Норны… Какой вообще был _смысл_ в сопротивлении? О какой _гордости_ сейчас могла идти речь?

– Пожалуйста, – пробормотал он. – Пожалуйста, Грандмастер.

– Пожалуйста что? – переспросил Грандмастер жизнерадостно.

– Пожалуйста, позволь мне кончить, – проговорил Локи. Его мольба походила на жалкую пародию страсти, но его член начинал просыпаться и затвердевать под умелой рукой Грандмастера. Его тело, как всегда, готовилось отдаться.

– Хмм. Не лучшая твоя попытка, но я ее тебе засчитаю. – Грандмастер убрал руку, и Локи резко выдохнул с протестующим возгласом, и тут же поморщился, осознав, что именно сделал. Однако, Грандмастер оставил этот инцидент без комментариев, а только отступил назад и указал вниз. – На пол, котенок.

Локи ошарашенно заморгал.

– Что?

– Мне что… Ты что, правда хочешь, чтобы я повторил? – поинтересовался Грандмастер, нахмуриваясь, и Локи поспешно слез с кровати и плюхнулся перед ним на колени. Грандмастер поймал его за подбородок и заставил поднять глаза. – Я… я буду ласковым с тобой сегодня, Ло. Потому что я… вот такой добрый. Ясно?

– Да, Грандмастер, – заполнил выжидательную паузу Локи.

Грандмастер кивнул.

– Да! Конечно же. Так что я… я дам тебе то, чего ты хочешь. Но тебе тоже придется оказать мне одну… маленькую услугу, пока я… решаю твою проблему. – Его рука сдвинулась, а большой палец очертил губы Локи. – Видишь ли, – начал он беззаботно, – здесь становится немного прохладно. И мне бы не помешало какое-нибудь теплое и мягкое место, куда можно… кое-что положить, пока я, хмм, занимаюсь твоими потребностями.

Щеки Локи вспыхнули. Ему не требовались дальнейшие объяснения, и даже если он сам не понимал, как Грандмастер намеревается довести Локи до оргазма таким образом… что ж, он был уверен, что скоро это выяснит.

Он облизнул губы.

– Все, что пожелаешь, Грандмастер, – пробормотал он, и Грандмастер рассмеялся.

– Ну, _разумеется_ , – воскликнул он. – Разве ты услышал в моих словах вопрос? Я не _спрашивал_ тебя, мой сладенький. Я просто ставил тебя в известность о том, что именно сейчас будет происходить. – Он уселся на край кровати и похлопал по коленке, словно подзывая к ноге собаку. – А я-то думал, что ты _умнее_.

Щеки Локи горели, и он был абсолютно уверен, что все его лицо приобрело ярко-красный оттенок. Опустив голову, он заставил себя подползти ближе и, бросив беглый взгляд на обмякший член Грандмастера, отвел глаза, ощутив неприятное напряжение в животе. Грандмастер обхватил его сзади за шею и слегка стиснул пальцы.

– Эй, – окликнул он. – Посмотри на меня. – Локи распахнул глаза, и Грандмастер ему улыбнулся. А потом намотал на руку прядь волос Локи и заставил его нагнуться ниже. Взял в другую руку собственный член и направил его ко рту Локи. Тот послушно разжал губы, позволяя Грандмастеру пропихнуть вышеозначенный объект внутрь, и почувствовал, как по его телу прокатилась волна дрожи от довольного вздоха и тихого: – вот и _хорошо_.

Локи попытался отвести взгляд, но Грандмастер тут же постучал ноготком по его щеке.

– Смотри на меня, – напомнил он. – Я хочу… мм, видеть твое лицо. – Стопа Грандмастера проскользила вверх от колена Локи к его паху и недвусмысленным тычком потребовала раздвинуть ноги шире, и, да, теперь Локи понял, как именно Грандмастер намеревался выполнить задуманное.

В желудке Локи разлился жидкий огонь. Ему очень хотелось опустить глаза, но он не смел ослушаться приказа, и судя по ухмылке Грандмастера, тому было прекрасно об этом известно.

– Удобно, не правда ли? – осведомился Грандмастер наконец, теребя большим пальцем ноги яички Локи. – Знаешь, для нас обоих.

Локи почувствовал, как у него начинают закрываться глаза, и заставил себя снова их распахнуть. Какая-то отвратительная и постыдная часть его сознания тут же зашептала: « _да, именно такого обращения ты и заслуживаешь_ », и ему отчаянно захотелось заскулить. Однако, его собственный член пробудился даже до того, как его коснулась стопа Грандмастера.

По спине пробежала волна мурашек, а изо рта вырвался тихий стон. Ладонь Грандмастера на его шее вздрогнула, сопровождаемая блаженным: « _о, ммм_ », но помимо этого… Грандмастер выглядел так, словно просто отдыхает. Его член все еще покоился во рту Локи, а нога потирала пах Локи с почти ленивым равнодушием. Словно он просто совершал рутинную задачу. Обыденную и ничем не примечательную, как, например…

« _Пойти отлить_ », – всплыло в голове Локи, и он чуть не всхлипнул. Все его тело конвульсивно вздрогнуло и качнулось навстречу долгожданной стимуляции, бедра дернулись вперед. Неумолимый стыд вспыхнул внутри с новой силой, но даже он почему-то больше всего походил на возбуждение.

– Знаешь, в конце концов ты пожалеешь об этом, – заметил Грандмастер как бы между делом, массируя пальцами ног член Локи и продолжая одной рукой удерживать его голову на месте. – О том, что сбегаешь с Искряшкой. Честное слово, я совершенно не понимаю, что ты в нем нашел. И, сам знаешь… он уже вышвырнул тебя однажды, разве нет? Что… обернулось очень даже удачно _для меня_. Как говорят, что отбросы для одного…

Локи содрогнулся, и Грандмастер провел рукой по его волосам.

– Полегче там. И я знаю, о чем говорю. Я отлично разбираюсь в людях. – Локи с усилием сглотнул, и Грандмастер удовлетворенно вздохнул. Его член во рту Локи вздрогнул и начал понемногу затвердевать. – Мм. Замечательно.

– Короче, – продолжил он, принимаясь активнее двигать стопой, и Локи подался навстречу сводящему с ума давлению, внутренне сгорая от стыда. – Я просто предупреждаю. Что помешает ему сделать это снова? Он явно… не видит, чего ты стоишь. И каким, хм, воистину восхитительным компаньоном ты можешь быть. Уж точно не так, как это вижу я.

« _Ох_ », – пронеслась несчастная мысль в затуманенном мозгу Локи, потому что слова Грандмастера достали до самых глубин его души, вынуждая его снова тянуться за этим фальшивым теплом.

– Ну да ладно, – отмахнулся Грандмастер, легонько царапая ногтями кожу головы Локи, который тут же содрогнулся всем телом и прижался сильнее к предлагающей ласку ладони. – Ты уже сделал свой выбор. И не то чтобы… то есть, _для меня_ в море всегда полно другой рыбы. _Я_ точно не останусь в одиночестве. Вокруг куча… мм. Куча очаровательных милашек, которых можно трахнуть.

Локи зажмурился. То мимолетное тепло улетучилось также быстро, как и появилось. Его желудок совершил омерзительное сальто и завязался тугим узлом от того, с какой легкостью фраза « _чего ты стоишь_ » сменила значение. Грандмастер потянул его за волосы и чуть сильнее нажал носком.

– Ты там скоро? Если честно, мне уже становится… скучно.

Возбуждение разливалось в паху Локи тяжелой пульсацией. Его бедра двигались, потираясь о стопу Грандмастера, практически сами собой, глаза все еще были отчаянно зажмурены, а лицо горело. Он ненавидел самого себя и ненавидел Грандмастера. И изо всех сил пытался забыться в надвигающейся на него волне удовольствия… И эту попытку забыться он тоже ненавидел. И ненавидел тот факт, что вся эта ненависть только сильнее обостряла возбуждение.

Грандмастер виртуозно играл на его эмоциях. За всю свою жизнь Локи никогда не встречал человека, который бы лучше справлялся с этой задачей. К горлу неожиданно подкатил жалобный стон, и Локи чуть не поперхнулся, силком заталкивая его обратно. Ему было катастрофически мало этих прикосновений, и нервные окончания слишком быстро становились гиперчувствительными, лишая его даже того _удовольствия_ , которое он _мог_ получить.

И тем не менее, когда Грандмастер отодвинулся, у него вырвался протестующий стон.

– Прекрати издавать этот звук, – велел Грандмастер пренебрежительно, все еще удерживая голову Локи на прежнем месте. – Честное слово, это просто… занимает чересчур много времени, и я уже слегка… что ж, я думаю, что пора заканчивать с передышкой. Почему бы тебе не потрудиться немного, моя конфетка? Напомни-ка мне, на что ты способен. А ты пока, ммм, можешь и потерпеть.

Какая-то часть Локи испытала искреннее облегчение. Но в основном равнодушие и столь явное пренебрежение больно жалили, хотя ничуть не удивляли. Грандмастер всегда получал то, что хотел. И никто не говорил, что он был обязан давать что-либо в ответ.

Локи прижал язык к нижней поверхности члена и слегка втянул щеки. Вообще-то, так… так было даже лучше, – повторил он мысленно самому себе, – потому что так у него был хоть какой-то контроль над ситуацией, хоть какая-то цель. Ощущение, что он все-таки нечто большее, чем просто теплая плоть с дыркой. И может быть, если бы он как следует постарался, то Грандмастер…

Ну и кого он пытался обмануть? Грандмастер явно не намеревался заканчивать эту игру. Ни прямо сейчас, ни в обозримом будущем.

И все же Локи ощутил какую-то невразумительную и постыдную гордость, когда член Грандмастера начал затвердевать под его неусыпным вниманием.

– О, _мм_ , – донесся до него удовлетворенный стон. В груди и животе тут же разлилось приятное тепло, и он активнее задвигал головой, усердно работая языком и губами. К настоящему моменту он отлично выучил, что именно нравилось Грандмастеру. Какие приемы заставляли того стонать и толкаться глубже, вынуждая Локи подавлять рвотный рефлекс.

Грандмастер издал еще один низкий стон и обхватил голову Локи, удерживая ее в положении, которое практически лишало того возможности дышать. Каждая попытка сглотнуть только плотнее сжимала затыкающий рот член.

– Ох, – выдохнул Грандмастер. – Это… _это_ потрясающе. Мне нравится, что ты способен просто взять и… заглотить до самого основания. Легко. Словно тебе даже _напрягаться_ не приходится… и ты это обожаешь, не правда ли? Любишь принимать мой член до самой глотки…

Локи почувствовал, что краснеет. Его лицо отчаянно горело, а по телу пронеслась волна жара. _Желания_ , с которым он уже даже не пытался бороться. Так будет легче, – повторил он про себя.

– Может быть, если… ммм. – Грандмастер привычным движением потянул Локи за волосы. – Может быть, если ты продемонстрируешь эти навыки своему братцу, то в следующий раз он подумает дважды, прежде чем вышвырнуть тебя за порог. Как ты считаешь?

Приятное тепло выветрилось в мгновение ока. Локи услышал собственный тихий и жалкий скулеж и содрогнулся. Грандмастер рассмеялся, но хрипотца в его голосе выдавала явное наслаждение.

– Я хочу сказать, – продолжил он, – что ты действительно хорошо управляешься с… хорошо умеешь сосать член. Пожалуй, это твой величайший талант.

Какая-то очень глубокая и очень несчастная часть Локи возгордилась, тогда как остальные его части съежились от нестерпимого стыда. Он попытался просто отрешиться от происходящего, не думать ни о чем, кроме ритмичных движений губ и языка и размеренно скользящего внутрь и наружу члена, но голос Грандмастера тут же выдернул его обратно в реальность.

– И когда твой рот… ммм, твой рот занят, ты не можешь вляпаться в неприятности из-за своей болтливости, – заметил Грандмастер. – Так что это… о, да, сделай так еще раз… это выигрышная ситуация для всех, верно?

« _Прекрати_ », – захотелось взмолиться Локи. – « _Пожалуйста, хватит. Просто прекрати говорить и закончи уже этот кошмар_ ». Он впился ногтями в собственные бедра и удвоил усилия, внимательно слушая вздохи и стоны Грандмастера, толчки которого потихоньку начали ускоряться, каждый раз задевая головкой члена заднюю стенку глотки Локи. По крайней мере, – подумал он, – это просто. Легко. Это…

Он почти мог притвориться, что после этого все закончится. Даже если знал, что надеется напрасно. Возможно, это вообще никогда не закончится. Возможно, Грандмастер способен растягивать время, как на Сакааре, и одна эта ночь может тянуться тысячи лет.

Грандмастер со вздохом кончил, и в горло Локи устремился поток спермы, прибывая быстрее, чем он успевал проглатывать, и выплескиваясь ему на подбородок. Отстранившись, Грандмастер собрал пальцем сбежавшую вязкую жидкость, и Локи послушно ее слизал, не дожидаясь приказа. Грандмастер улыбнулся.

– Видишь, – проговорил он. – Теперь ты меня понимаешь. – Он поманил Локи пальцем. – На ноги, мой сладкий.

Локи поднялся, потому что у него просто не было другого выбора. Грандмастер опустил ладонь на его бедро и привлек его ближе. Вторая рука скользнула Локи между ног и обхватила его член.

– Давай, эм. Давай теперь займемся вот этой штучкой, что скажешь?

Слегка сжав его член, Грандмастер постучал большим пальцем по головке, и Локи вздрогнул, почувствовав, как возвращается его эрекция. Вместе с непрошеным комком тяжелого, раз за разом неудовлетворенного возбуждения.

И тем не менее невзирая на протесты разума, его тело отреагировало на прикосновения Грандмастера, особенно когда тот смазал ладонь маслом, и она принялась беспрепятственно скользить по члену Локи, каждый раз задевая большим пальцем скопление нервов прямо под головкой. Ощущения были такими приятными, что он изо всех сил снова попытался отрешиться от контекста всего происходящего и вообразить, что он находится где-то еще. Что перед ним стоит не Грандмастер, а кто-то другой…

(Не кто-то. У него в последнее время было слишком много таких « _кто-то_ », и большинство из них были ничуть не лучше Грандмастера. Даже те, кто относились к нему с добротой.)

Локи толкнулся навстречу плотно обхватывающей его ладони. Его дыхание участилось, а руки сами собой опустились на плечи Грандмастера, чтобы удержать пошатнувшееся от нахлынувшей дрожи равновесие.

– Прекрасный, – промурлыкал Грандмастер, – просто прекрасный. Я люблю как ты выглядишь, когда собираешься кончить.

Движения неожиданно замедлились, хватка ослабела. Локи судорожно вздохнул и жалобно застонал. Все его мышцы свело точно судорогой, а долгожданный оргазм _снова_ ускользнул за пределы досягаемости.

– Нет, – выдохнул он и тут же поморщился.

– Нет? – переспросил Грандмастер, рука которого моментально замерла в полной неподвижности.

– Я не… я не имел в виду… – Локи рвано вдохнул, и Грандмастер прицокнул языком.

– А, – протянул он, – я понял. Ты не хочешь, чтобы я останавливался? – Локи с силой прикусил губу и мотнул головой, чувствуя, как горят щеки. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я… хм. Позволил тебе кончить?

– Да, – прошептал Локи. Его ноги невыносимо дрожали.

– Когда ты чего-то хочешь, – заявил Грандмастер, – ты должен об этом попросить, Ло-ло. Иначе откуда мне знать, что именно тебе нужно?

Локи судорожно сглотнул. Несмотря на ноющую пульсацию в паху, он уже не был так уверен, что хочет кончить. Он просто хотел, чтобы все поскорее закончилось. И в его душе все сильнее крепчал страх, что этот момент никогда не настанет.

– Пожалуйста, Грандмастер, – пробормотал он срывающимся голосом. – Можно я… можно…

– Неа, – жизнерадостно отозвался Грандмастер. – Нет, не думаю. – Он заправил своевольную прядку Локи за ухо. – Мне кажется, что ты еще не готов.

Локи в отчаянии зажмурился и прижался щекой к ладони Грандмастера.

* * *

Грандмастер не просто _донес_ свою мысль ( _Ты целиком и полностью принадлежишь мне, и я могу делать с тобой все, что пожелаю_ ). Он ее буквально вколотил, выгравировал на теле Локи, пригвоздил к самому его существу. Он разобрал Локи на части, ласково обещая собрать как было, только чтобы разбить опять на еще более крохотные кусочки. И до Локи наконец-то начало доходить, что на самом деле до этого момента Грандмастер действительно был к нему _милосерден_.

Раньше он этого не понимал. И не ценил.

Ему следовало проявлять больше благодарности.

– Я невольно задумываюсь, – проговорил Грандмастер, постепенно проталкивая металлический стержень глубже в член Локи, – обо всех тех, хм, упущенных возможностях. Обо всех тех вещах, которые я еще _хотел бы_ с тобой сделать, но не успел. Такая… жалось, не правда ли? Знаешь, мы так и не попробовали, эм… я так и не оставил никаких _следов_ на тебе. Ты так _быстро_ исцеляешься. И я всегда… Я уже давно обдумываю одну идею… – Он остановился, склонив голову на бок, и Локи резко и прерывисто выдохнул. Все его тело мелко подрагивало, охваченное болезненной пульсацией.

– Я бы _с удовольствием_ оставил на тебе какую-нибудь отметину, – продолжил Грандмастер, погружая стержень еще на несколько миллиметров, и Локи проглотил очередную мольбу, которая, как он прекрасно знал, все равно осталась бы без внимания. – Что-нибудь… _постоянное_. Что-нибудь вроде… – Пальцы Грандмастера пробежались по члену Локи и сжали головку между большим и указательным. У Локи вырвался вскрик, на что Грандмастер только улыбнулся.

– О, да, – протянул он. – Вот здесь, – большой палец прижался к тому месту, где исчезал стержень, – и вот тут, – указательный палец слегка потер гиперчувствительную точку под головкой. – Крохотную металлическую побрякушку. Золотую, разумеется. Конечно же, золотую.

У Локи перехватило дыхание.

– Грандмастер, – выдавил он хрипло.

– Пожалуй, у нас еще есть время, – заметил тот задумчиво и немного вытянул стержень, тут же позволяя ему упасть обратно под собственным весом, в результате чего твердый металл вошел еще глубже, чем раньше. Легкие Локи конвульсивно сжались, выжимая из него рваный выдох. – И я точно знаю, кого могу попросить оказать мне такую услугу. Это не займет даже пяти минут. – Грандмастер хмыкнул. – Да. Я думаю…

– Нет, не надо, – выпалил Локи. Слова буквально вырвались из него, как осколки разорвавшейся гранаты, и уже долю секунды спустя он со сковывающим дыхание и леденящим душу ужасом, осознал, что именно ляпнул. Грандмастер замер, а потом вытащил из него стержень одним слитным движением.

– Ло, сладенький мой, – проворковал Грандмастер, – я не спрашивал _твоего_ мнения.

Он вполне мог бы, – подумал Локи. – Он бы это сделал. 

И Локи никак не смог бы его остановить.

И неожиданно что-то внутри Локи переломилось. Возможно, это разбился тот последний осколок его выдержки, подкрепленный появлением Тора и теми несколькими минутами надежды на то, что, может быть, на этот раз ему действительно удастся выбраться отсюда. Но он должен был понимать. Он уже давно должен был осознать, что всецело принадлежит Грандмастеру, который запустил свои когти во все его внутренние органы без исключения, в саму его _душу_.

У Локи не было никаких прав даже на крохотный кусочек себя. Даже на одну свою клеточку. Даже на один единственный атом.

Грандмастер наблюдал за ним с довольной улыбкой на губах.

– Вот теперь до тебя доходит, правда? – поинтересовался он почти ласково, обхватывая подбородок Локи. – Я это вижу. И это _хорошо_ , Ло-ло. _Наконец-то_ мы с тобой полностью понимаем друг друга. – Он наклонился ближе. – Ты позволишь мне делать с тобой _что угодно_ , верно? Но даже если… даже если _не позволишь_ , что ж… В конце концов, все равно позволишь.

– Да, Грандмастер, – выговорил Локи трясущимся голосом. Все его тело колотила неумолимая дрожь.

– Если бы я попросил тебя встать раком и позволить каждому проходимцу на этой планете трахнуть тебя… ты бы позволил, верно?

Локи зажмурился.

– Да, Грандмастер.

– Если бы я приказал тебе продолжать вырезать мои инициалы на собственной коже до тех пор, пока не останутся шрамы… ты бы это сделал, верно? – Локи вонзил зубы в нижнюю губу. Хватка Грандмастера тут же усилилась. – Верно?

– Да, Грандмастер, – прошептал он.

– И если бы я велел тебе лежать неподвижно, пока мой мастер делает тебе пирсинг в тех местах, на которые я укажу…

– Я бы это сделал, – выдавил Локи.

– Вот и замечательно, – подвел итог Грандмастер. – Думаю… думаю, что вот теперь мы закончили.

Он обхватил член Локи и в несколько резких и небрежных движений довел его до оргазма. И на этот раз Локи даже не подумал сопротивляться.

И только после осознал, что рыдает, распластанный на спине на влажных простынях. По его щекам текли горячие слезы, и каждый вздох сопровождался жалким икающим всхлипом. И он просто не мог остановиться. И даже не помнил, как начал.

– Ох, Локи, – вздохнул Грандмастер. – Локи, Локи, Локи. Сладкий мой. Котенок. Просто… расслабься.

Все его тело ныло. И он чувствовал себя липким и склизким. И гораздо глубже – отвратительным, никчемным. Куском прогнившего мяса.

– Все хорошо. Видишь? – Грандмастер заправил прядку за ухо Локи. – Я просто… ну, раз уж я вынужден позволить тебе умотать с Искряшкой, то мне хотелось напоследок воспользоваться шансом и испытать тебя на прочность еще _один_ разочек. – Он снова вздохнул. – И я _действительно_ буду по тебе скучать, моя конфетка.

Локи чувствовал себя слишком обессиленным, чтобы отвечать. Чтобы говорить что-либо вообще. Он просто лежал безвольной куклой, а из уголков его глаз продолжали сочиться слезы. Он чувствовал себя так, словно проиграл самую главную войну в его жизни. Разбитым. Погруженным в абсолютное отчаяние и безысходность.

– Но это ничего, – проговорил Грандмастер. – Потому что в конце концов… в конце концов, я знаю, что даже когда ты с ним, вне зависимости от того, в какой уголок галактики вы подадитесь… ты всегда будешь _немножечко_ моим. И никто и никогда не будет любить тебя так, как я.

Из груди Локи, откуда-то из самой глубины, вырвался всхлип. Потому что это была чистая правда. Он _знал_ , что так оно и было.

Грандмастер провел пальцами по впивающемуся в шею Локи диску подчинения.

– Думаю… думаю, мы его оставим, – заявил он. – Чтобы ты помнил. Чтобы не забывал меня. Мм?

– Я бы никогда не смог забыть, – прошептал Локи хрипло.

– Это ты сейчас так говоришь, – заметил Грандмастер. – А что будет через сотню лет? Две сотни? Нет… я думаю, что он останется. Кроме того… – Он наклонился ближе и провел языком по коже вокруг диска. – Тебе идет.

Локи зажмурился и попытался забыться. Через несколько часов, – напомнил он себе, – он будет далеко отсюда. Всего через несколько часов.

Но ему уже никогда не обрести свободу.


End file.
